


Do you like that?

by lucanwrite



Category: Zone 7
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, skeeterdayz, z7, zone 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanwrite/pseuds/lucanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon's hopelessly awkward, but Big doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeeterdayz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeterdayz/gifts).



> http://skeeterdayz.tumblr.com/post/105230593486/tell-us-about-your-wonderful-original-idea (check out zone7 i 10000% promise it's gonna be amazing. also follow morgan)

Brandon was seated on his boyfriend's lap, his face buried in the crook of Big's neck. It's been a long day at the studio, but they finally finished. 

"Are you tired?" whispered Big into his ear.

The other responded with just mumbling, Big smiled and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. He began to slowly shower Brandon's neck with kisses.

Brandon let out soft muffled moans and tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

Big chuckled,"Do you like that?" Brandon's face turned red and he replied with only mumbles again.

He continued kissing his neck until Brandon lifted his head from his shoulder and pressed his lips against his.

Big ran his fingers through Brandon's hair and deepened the kiss. Brandon awkwardly began to grind against his crotch. Big's breathing got heavier and he pulled Brandon's sweatshirt over his head and onto the floor.

"C-can we move to the bed?" asked Brandon. The most audible thing he's said all night. Big laughed again because seeing Brandon flustered was hilariously adorable. 

Brandon lied on the bed and Big immediately went back to kissing him. He started from his lips and moved down to his crotch line.

"Do you like that?" he asked him. He took the mumbling and red face as a yes. Soon after, the sweatpants came off. 

Big slowly yet gently began to lick the lips of silt. He sucked on the lips and the inner area as well. Starting off slowly and getting faster as he progressed. 

Brandon arched his back, his breathing was hitched. He mumbled a few swear words under his breath and wrapped his.legs around Big's neck encouraging him to go on.

The other started to suck on his clit and and used his fingers to play with the parts he wasn't sucking on.

The blonde haired boy let out a soft whimper and had trouble staying still. Big was teasing him with his fingers and it was killing him.

Soon,as if Big was reading his mind, he slowly inserted a finger into him while still sucking. He thrusted his index finger slowly in and out.

Brandon's moans got louder, thank god for soundproof walls, he grinded against the other's finger, his back involuntary arching.

Big took that as his cue to insert another finger in. Brandon's moans started showing little to no restraint. 

He couldn't take it, Big was still thrusting and eating him out as if it was his job. Brandon felt himself getting closer to his climax, "B-big, I-i'm-!"

Brandon's back arched one last time before reaching his climax, he let out one last moan as Big removed his fingers.

He laid down next to him and kissed Brandon’s lips,"I love you,"

His face turned red again and he stuttered, "D-don't kiss me after you just ate me out! That's gross..."


End file.
